Ragnarok the Comic: A Bad Burrito
by PlasticWings
Summary: Chaos x Loki Ragnarok R During vol. 9 Sequel to Heat Rated for sexual content No, I do not. However, I think it would be a private place, enough to suit our... needs.


**A Bad Burrito**

Chaos x Loki R During Volume 9 a continuation of Heat

The roaring crowd and all the surging bodies only made his headache worse. He privately cursed the fates. Of all times, why did he have to arrive in Geffen during the tournament of magic? Of all the rotten times that he and his allies could have stepped foot into the city, it _had_ to be when all the wizards and sorcerers of the land decided to get together for a big hoo-hah and celebrate and fight.

Loki sighed inwardly. Everyone was cheering as the two magicians stepped into the ring. He could respect the fact that these people wielded great magic, and the even greater power of controlling it – but he couldn't figure out why anyone found it entertaining. It was really the same thing over and over. Two people enter, one person wins. Two more people enter, one more person wins. It just repeated over and over and over again. It was pointless.

Unfortunately for Loki, no one noticed his boredom or discomfort. The assassin had had an aching migraine since early that morning, which was steadily getting worse. However, his comrades were too busy cheering and enjoying themselves to see how unhappy he was. Well, no one except for –

"Chaos!"

Loki cringed. The girl who shouted that name - the name that meant so much to the assassin – had practically screamed it in Loki's sensitive assassin ear.

"Chaos! Chaos! Look at that! Have you ever seen anything like it?" The girl was practically ripping Chaos's arm out of its socket. She was hanging on to it as if her life depended on it. Her hand that was free of Chaos-arm was pointing excitedly to the arena. She had wide, bright eyes and kept her dark hair in two cute pigtails. Her huge smile completely betrayed her glee. In all her life, Iris had never seen such magic before. Almost everything was new and exciting to her, and she couldn't get enough. _Farm girl,_ Loki thought bitterly.

Chaos sighed. He had had more than his filling of magic for one day. His mouth was smiling with patience for Iris, but his eyes were tired and irritated. He, like Loki, was pretty sick of just sitting in the stadium watching two people duel it out. Watching the tournament could have been more tolerable if there were less people shoving and moving and hitting him on accident. Or if there were less people shouting their lungs hoarse. Or if there was less girl hanging on his arm.

Loki wanted to do something for the Rune Knight, but he didn't know what. He couldn't just start casually stripping Chaos of his clothes to alleviate his distress from all the body heat. That would be… a _little_ too conspicuous for his taste. The assassin could go and buy a drink or food for his fellow warrior. Something nice and cold. But even though Loki liked to think otherwise, he really hated the idea of leaving Chaos alone with the drooling girl. That's when what seemed to be the most brilliant idea of all time entered the assassin's quick mind.

"Could you escort me to the facilities, Chaos?" he said as calmly as he ever spoke. The two girls didn't notice anything different. There was nothing strange about the pitch he used. It was the same, almost monotonous sound that they were use to hearing. Apparently, Loki just didn't know how to get to the bathroom. But Chaos was wiser than that. The Rune Knight caught the look in Loki's eyes, the hidden tone in his voice, and the tiniest smile on his lips. He had only seen that look once before. That hungry look. The one that Chaos would kill to see more of.

"Yeah, sure," Chaos said, shrugging gently away from Iris's iron grip. He struggled to hide the eagerness in his voice. "It's a little way away, so it'll take a little while." That was a complete lie, of course. The men's bathroom was only a minute away, at most. But he had a hunch that they would take much longer than a minute. Practically unable to hide his excited anticipation, Chaos looked over his shoulder at Iris and their other girl friend, Lidia. "We'll be back in a little while, okay?"

Iris gave him a smile. "Okay! You'd better be here before Fenris's second match, though."

Fenris, another female friend and the last member of their party, had entered into the magic tournament so she could win the grand prize. She didn't want the grand prize for herself, of course. It was for the good of her friends. She would win them transportation out of the crowded city of Geffen. Aside from the inns and the booths, shops and all methods of travel had been stopped for the half-month long celebration of magic. And, quite frankly, the heroes wanted to get out of the hot, crowded city as soon as they could.

"Right," replied Chaos, still smiling. "We will."

With that, Chaos practically sprinted and skipped through the rows of cheering people, down the stairs onto the ground level, and almost past the bathroom – but at this door he stopped. He turned to look at Loki, who had been following behind him stoically and quietly. He gave the beautiful assassin a quizzical look. "You really don't need to use the bathroom, right?"

Loki came the closest he had ever been to laughing. He gave his little bemused smile that Chaos was slowly becoming more and more familiar with. "No, I do not. However, I think it would be a private place, enough to suit our… needs."

He didn't need to say anymore. Chaos threw open the restroom door, to reveal a relatively clean public bathroom. It had a few urinals and only one actual stall. There were also two sinks, but none of this interested him. The privacy interested him. After Loki joined him in the room, Chaos turned around and closed the door behind him. He gazed at the doorknob a bit with his green eyes, uncertain. Finally, he decided to prop his sword against it so it wouldn't be able move. He wanted to take no chances. Nothing would interrupt the two men this time. Especially not a man who needed to relieve himself.

When Chaos actually looked away from the door, he saw Loki standing a few feet away. Chaos had to stop moving, and almost stopped breathing. Loki was gracefully shedding layer upon layer of clothing with his back to Chaos. The sight almost made the Rune Knight's mouth water. But on an impulse, Chaos's mouth opened: "Wait!"

With a questioning expression, Loki looked over his shoulder. "What is it?"

Now Chaos was at a loss for words. He knew what he wanted to say, but it was too embarrassing. He wanted to stop the assassin from taking off the rest of his clothing, but he didn't know how he could he say that out loud. "Well," he said, struggling for the right words. "Stripping is the best part."

Loki gave him a blank look for a few milliseconds. Then he gave him that smile that said, 'I'm-amused-and-I-would-laugh-if-I-weren't-so-emotionless.' What the assassin actually said out loud was, "Is that your way of telling me that _you_ want to do this?"

"…Yup." Chaos walked forward and gently pulled Loki's arms out of the coat sleeves. Now loose and free, the heavy, dark coat lay around Loki's curved waist, supported only by the belt he wore. Chaos paused to smile, before undoing the belt with ease.

_I wonder…_ Loki thought as he closed his eyes slowly, enjoying the lingering care of Chaos's fingers. _He must have done this before. He seems so used to it. With whom, though…?_

And then something completely unexpected interrupted Loki's thoughts. His pants were long gone, dropped to the ground. He was completely naked except for the little mass of disregarded clothing around his ankles. Loki looked down with as much surprise as he ever showed. Emotions were like a private journal to him, but this had caught him so off guard that he forgot Chaos wasn't allowed to read it.

Chaos looked up with one eye closed, obviously smiling. He didn't say anything – his mouth was quite occupied – but his eyes said it all. The two men had become brilliant at reading each other's thoughts and emotions through their eyes. Chaos had a gleam that Loki found rather annoying. It showed how pleased Chaos was at once again catching Loki off guard. No one else could do it. Of course, no one else had Loki's attraction.

"Bastard," Loki murmured, a word he seldom said. True, there were few words he _ever_ said, but his mind was spinning and he couldn't think straight. He took a sharp intake of breath. His legs were shaking and he wanted to collapse to the floor in a big lump of pleasure.

The orange-haired Rune Knight watched with so much joy and satisfaction at the expressions that flowed across the assassin's face. He had never seen Loki look this way before. His eyebrows were knit together tightly, his eyes squeezed shut, his lip being bitten from uttering a sound. However, despite how good the assassin was at keeping quiet, he couldn't help from letting out a low, trembling moan as he came.

Laughing, Chaos pulled away and licked his lips. "So did you like that, _farm boy_?"

"Be quiet," Loki exhaled, sinking to the floor. He leaned against the bathroom's dirty wall, trying his best to catch his breath. His eyes were still shut, his face tilted towards the ceiling. His Adam's apple gently bobbed up and down with each deep breath he sucked in. Beads of sweat had gathered on his forehead, and his legs remained spread eagle, begging for more. "…Never call me that again."

Chaos kept laughing. He crawled forward, pressing his own fully-clothed body against Loki's. "No, I like it. I'll keep it as a pet name. Some day, when you're the one screwing me, I'll scream it. How'd you like that?"

"I hate it," Loki replied, still breathless. The smile reappeared on his lips once again. He let his head droop against his neck, almost chuckling out loud. He didn't bother to open his eyes, though. He couldn't bear to see the smug smile on the knight's face. It would shatter what was left of his ego and pride. If that happened, well… Loki would be downright human.

Suddenly, there came a huge bang upon the bathroom door. "Hey, is anyone in there! Open the goddamn door! There's a line of people who have to take a crap and piss out here! Is anyone in there? Goddamnit! Open the fucking door!"

Frowning, Chaos looked over his shoulder to the bathroom entrance. He watched as the door began to shake with each huge knock, half-wondering if the men out there could break it down. He then glanced back at Loki, who was now wide awake. "I guess you'd better get your clothes on, huh? What are we going to do?"

"You mean, 'what are _you_ going to do.' You can't move as fast as me. No matter what you do, you'll be seen." Loki gave Chaos a smirk as he pulled on the last of his clothes. "Tell them you ate a bad burrito." Before Chaos could utter a word of argument, Loki had removed Chaos's sword that had been keeping the door faithfully shut. He disappeared with mind-numbing speed, too quick for anyone's eyes to catch.

All the angry and anxious men who had to will control over their bladders didn't know what to make of Chaos. Here was a young man with orange hair, a look of complete bewilderment on his face, a spot of cum on his lips, and with only one wish to get back at the man that he was steadily growing to love.


End file.
